


El Secreto de los Bucks

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dirty Talk, Double Or Nothing, Double Penetration, F/M, Fight Sex, Forehead Touching, Hair Kink, Innuendo, Kink Discovery, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Fixation, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, References to Canon, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Twisted, Voice Kink, Wrestling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: ¿Qué veían las personas cuando se hablaba de Elite Club? Veían un valeroso líder, un hombre salido de las tinieblas, con pelo platino y ojos azules. Con un sueño en su espalda, y la mujer de su vida colgada de su brazo, dispuesta a seguirlo a la infinidad.Estaba el villano, escondido detrás de su traje a la medida. Donde había una soga no muy lejos estaban las botas, y el vaquero. El rubio, era adorado por el público como el verdugo. Omega, un hombre que se creía no era humano, su destreza y resistencia eran sorprendentes, no había circuito que no lo deseara.Y luego estaban ellos, el trío.





	El Secreto de los Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a AEW.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.
> 
> ¡Disfrútala!

¿Qué veían las personas cuando se hablaba de Elite Club? Veían un valeroso líder, un hombre salido de las tinieblas, con pelo platino y ojos azules. Con un sueño en su espalda, y la mujer de su vida colgada de su brazo, dispuesta a seguirlo a la infinidad.

Estaba el villano, escondido detrás de su traje a la medida. Donde había una soga no muy lejos estaban las botas, y el vaquero, el rubio era adorado por el público como el verdugo. Omega, un hombre que se creía no era humano, su destreza y resistencia eran sorprendentes, no había circuito que no lo deseara.

Y luego estaban ellos, el trío.

Ella era probablemente el primer miembro femenino del Bullet Club y Elite Club por igual. Su chaqueta negra de cuero con la palabra ELITE en la espalda era prueba de ello. La morena se alzó sobre la esquina, sonriendo con sus labios rojos al público. Se inclinó, señalando a cada uno con una mirada maliciosa, los gritos y silbidos aumentaron en la arena.

Los Bucks están reclinados en las cuerdas, esperando, ambos con el cabello atado y usando su propia mercancía. Se ven muy divertidos mientras se susurran entre ellos.

Bonnie no solamente era una buena luchadora y campeona bajo sus propios méritos. Sino también una parte oficial de los Bucks desde su debut, una valet y compañera de lucha. A los ojos de los fanáticos es inteligente y un poco terca, ciertamente arrogante y sexy, en ocasiones también dulce y tierna. Querían tenerla y querían desaparecerla.

Los dos jóvenes hombres se detuvieron en medio del cuadrilátero, rugiendo mientras hacían su pose icónica.

\- Lo que estás viendo, aquí y ahora.- las palabras de Cody los enervó a todos.- Es evolución, está es una nueva Era de Pro Lucha.

Kenny alzó los brazos, Brandi lo imitó al otro costado.

La campana sonó.

Saltaron.

Ambos eran un par sorprendente, dos mitades haciendo un todo, el sol y la luna. Matt era oscuro: cabello negro, ojos oscuros; Donde Nick era luz: cabello castaño, casi rubio, ojos azules. Ambos pálidos, a simple vista de la misma complexión y estatura. Compartían la misma estructura ósea.

Matt era la mente creativa detrás de la magia. Cargó a su oponente cabeza abajo, con un solo brazo. Él es la fuerza. Nick saltó por encima de la primera cuerda, haciendo una acrobacia en el aire, aterrizó al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro anclaba al oponente de cabeza, él reforzó la caída. Nick Jackson, la agilidad.

El castaño hizo una mueca, arrojándose sobre el oponente, contó. El hombre alzó los hombros en el último segundo.

Tocó sacar el último movimiento del arsenal para asegurar la victoria. Una extenuada Bonnie ingresó al cuadrilátero, atrapó a la fémina con sus garras, inmovilizando sus miembros con una llave, al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeros contaban uno.

Hace preguntar cómo lo hacen; todos parecen odiarlos y, sin embargo, apenas hay una persona que abandona una conversación cuando salen a colación. Tiene que ser algo sobre la forma en que sonríen, o la forma en que Matt sigue peleándose con su cabello; que ahora está mucho más suelto de su amarre que antes. Honestamente, es una distracción la forma en que sigue teniendo que tirar las hebras detrás de su oreja.

Al comienzo del partido, se sentía como si los Bucks estuvieran jugando, gastando más energía en burlarse de la multitud que en luchar. La atmósfera se volvió tensa, mientras más se ofendían los oponentes con la poca atención brindada, más se sintió como si se estuvieran divirtiendo.

Un cambio enorme a la actitud que tenían antes de salir.

Están tranquilos mientras están de pie justo detrás de la cortina, asomándose al partido en marcha, ellos también echaban vistazos a los partidos antes que a los suyos, donde daban un comentario o reaccionaban de otra manera a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando su música suena, comienzan a saltar, a calentar, sonriendo, con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Hay un aura de locura y violencia a su alrededor, algo aterrador en sus caras.

Nick colisiona sobre Bonnie, dándole un enorme abrazo de oso que los derriba a ambos y los hace rodar sobre la lona. Y el público entiende, cómo pueden ser tan molestos y arrogantes y aún así, de alguna manera, respetados.

Devuelta en los camerinos, la chica es una bomba de energía. Matt ríe y Nick no pierde el tiempo en estirar su mano y sujetar la  cadera de su hermano, haciéndolo girar en su dirección. El castaño presiona sus frentes juntas.

Se ven desquiciados con esas enormes sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras. Parece que a ellos no les importa el hecho de que la sala aún esté llena de gente, a los demás no les parece algo extraño, por lo que debe ser algo común.

\- ¡Esa lucha fue adrenalina pura! - Matt se ríe de alegría. Nick hace eco a sus palabras, igual de emocionado, sus ojos están brillando. 

▼

Los ecos de quejidos y golpes contra madera resonaron en el recinto. 

Las órdenes subieron de nivel, igual que los aplausos. El británico golpeó el muslo de Omega con la punta de su recipiente de agua, atrayendo su atención, sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué miras, hombre? - inquirió.

Kenny chocó sus nudillos contra los suyos, su otra mano sostenía su teléfono. Su mirada se fijó en la pantalla.

\- Vídeo juegos.- susurró el hombre de pelo tintado.- Necesito algo nuevo.

Él negó, típico de Omega. Tomando un enorme trago para hidratarse observó cómo las puertas del gimnasio, que tenían reservado, se abrían. La luz del sol refulgió cegadora hasta que la puerta volvió a trabarse, Chris Jericho apareció, su estilo de súper estrella, todavía para un hombre de su edad, exudando por todos sus poros.

El rubio pasó en medio de los dos cuadriláteros ocupados, palmeó la espalda de Cody y guiñó hacía su mujer, Brandi, quién se encargaba de tomar las fotos para las actualizaciones de las redes sociales. La mujer morena se giró en un instante hacia él, su cámara le siguió.

\- ¡Dame una! - ella gritó. Jericho sacó la lengua, haciendo el símbolo del rock con una de sus manos.- Lo tengo.- asintió Brandi, contenta con el resultado.

Marty intentó no ponerse nervioso cuando el hombre se dejó caer a su lado en la banca, sus muslos casi rozando. El corazón le latió desbocado al estar tan cerca de una inspiración cómo lo era el hombre junto a él.

Dando sorbos a su bebida decidió mirar la lucha efectuándose en el ring. El Jackson pelinegro estaba en la esquina, de cuclillas, el rostro lo tenía rojo. Con cada bocada de aire su expresión se contraía por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Vamos Matt. Una vez más! - la voz de Cody hizo eco. El hombre se palmeó las manos mientras se paseaba alrededor del cuadrilátero.

El pelinegro clavó los ojos marrones en los de su hermano, cuando el castaño de los Jackson corrió, él se movió. Cómo si una fuerza los hiciera gravitar juntos. Las piernas lo atraparon alrededor del cuello, lanzándolo a la lona sobre su espalda con un fuerte estruendo.

El pelinegro se agazapó rápido, para recibir unas patadas en el pecho que lo empujaron a la esquina. Él cayó, su nuca golpeando contra el protector superior, su cabello cayendo cómo una cortina sobre su rostro. Su cuerpo quedó recostado al esquinero, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápido. Adam Page se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Hubieron gruñidos. La morena en la esquina se detuvo en seco, sus labios se abrieron, sus ojos en un santiamén se encontraron con los del ojiazul. El castaño se detuvo por un segundo, su mano se enterró en la cabeza oscura de su hermano. Sus ojos buscando su mirada. Los tres individuos en el otro ring aguantaron la respiración, mirándolos.

\- Matty, ¿estás bien? - se escuchó murmurar.

\- Sí...- jadeo el moreno asintiendo lentamente. Nick sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Está bien.- repitió la pequeña de los Bucks hacía Cody. El hombre asintió, suspirando, sus hombros cayeron otra vez relajados.

\- Está bien, ahora quiero que saltes, correcto. Cómo ensayamos. ¿Listo, Matt? - animó el hombre de pelo platinado. La morena lo miró y luego a su objetivo, él asintió.

Matt se incorporó, sus antebrazos contra su pecho mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento forzosamente. La pelinegra corrió sobre la cuerda superior y saltó, dándole una súper patada en el pecho cubierto a su compañero.

La morena cayó sobre su estómago, empujándose sobre sus rodillas y manos en el próximo segundo.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Cody aplaudió.- Nick necesito que cambies con Matt.

Los tres luchadores asintieron cómo títeres a las demandas. Incluso aunque ellos fueran atletas altamente demandados en el negocio, sabían que el apoyo y visión de Cody en ellos era algo que nadie más en el mundo era capaz de presumir.

Alternando los roles, el hermano ojiazul se preparó para el siguiente golpe, las piernas de Matt se enrollaron en su cintura, tirándolo con su peso sobre la lona, le aplicó una llave.

\- Oh, Scurll.- Chris se vuelve para mirar a Marty seriamente a los ojos mientras las conversaciones a su alrededor comienzan de nuevo.- ¿Cuánto crees que lleven follando?

El británico comenzó a toser violentamente, ahogándose en su bebida. Miró al hombre mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el puño. Marty no está seguro de entender la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - la voz salió entrecortada en su pequeño ataque de tos.

Una sonrisa malévola se extiende por los labios del rubio.

\- Cuando joden...- dijo por lo bajo, recalcando la palabra joder con fuerza.- ¿Quién crees que mande? ¿O hay versatilidad?

\- ¿Qué? - dice incrédulo.

Jericho rodó los ojos y lo miró, de esa forma que tenía de hacerte sentir inferior e inútil comparado a él. El rubio señaló el ring con su barra de proteína antes de darle un enorme mordisco.

\- Obviamente han cogido.- objetivo mientras masticaba.- Y ha salido muy bien me atrevo a decir, se nota en toda esa química y sincronía física sobre la lona. Siempre te delata.

Marty abrió la boca, las cejas subieron a la línea del pelo.

\- Pero, eso es incesto...

\- ¡No entre ellos, imbécil, con ella! - lo regañó el hombre mayor.- Quiero decir, ellos están en la acción del encuentro, pero no de esa forma.- El rubio resopló.- No seas marica, Scurll. ¿Cuánto tiempo ellos llevan conociéndose?

\- Todas sus vidas.- respondió con terquedad.

\- ¿Matt o Nick han permitido que alguno de nosotros...? - Chris alzó su mano en un gesto de suma modestia, y se corrigió.- Huh, mejor dicho, ustedes, los solteros; ¿comparta cama con Bee?

\- Ella solamente duerme con ellos, o sola.

\- Exactamente, porque los conoce, saben que no se darán por vencidos en intentar ser afortunados con ella a menos que tengan una buena razón.

Jodidamente cierto. Marty recordó todas las veces que Adam Cole había insistido en salir con la morena, todas las veces rechazado.

\- Ves...- Jericho golpeó el pecho de Marty, prosiguió.- ¿No lo ves? Bonnie no ha salido con nadie en todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndola, tiene una fila de pretendientes que besan el piso dónde camina y ni una mirada les da. Los Bucks, dos hermanos, cero chicas. Y ellos... Están tan humanamente unidos que es raro.

\- ¿No crees que lo sabríamos a estas alturas?

\- Deberíamos, no es tan complicado.- Asintió el rubio, exasperado, cómo si ya se hubiera hecho la misma pregunta con anterioridad.- Además, es más complicado que eso. Cody adora a los Jackson con su corazón, Bee es cómo la hermanita que nunca tuvo, y Brandi los ama a los tres por igual. Son sus preferidos, si algo pasa, ellos lo sabrían, pero es mejor para ellos evitar que algo así lo sepa la prensa. En lo profundo, no les incumbe. A mí en lo contrario, estoy malditamente interesado, verás, cada trabajo tiene sus idiosincrasias, y soy un curioso de mierda.

\- Oh, ellos obviamente lo hacen o hacían, no lo sé.- Interrumpió la voz de Omega.- No lo han confirmado, tampoco negado. Es una suposición que todos en la empresa tenemos, las personas no dejan de bromear e incluso los nuevos se enteran del juego.- enfatizó. - Y ellos saben.

\- Viste. No me digas que no lo captas, Scurll.- Jericho sonrió complacido.- Esperaré por tu respuesta, nadie ha sido capaz de adivinarlo, y yo diría que no ha terminado, el cuerpo no miente...

Más confundido que nunca fijó sus ojos dentro de las cuerdas. Sus ojos persistieron en los agarres que sostenían, en las manos de Matt o Nick en el cuerpo de Bonnie, en las miradas que compartían, en el lenguaje invisible ocurriendo frente a sus narices.

¿Realmente algo así había pasado debajo de su radar? ¿Todos sospechaban, excepto él?

Cuando Bee sonrió triunfante, colisionando contra el cuerpo de Matt en un derroche de energía, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus rostros a centímetros. Apartó la mirada, mierda, ahora habían jodido con su mente. ¿Porque eso era un broma, verdad?

▼

La miró pasando sus manos por los costados del luchador, ella sonreía, radiante. Las manos femeninas subieron, lentas y provocadoras, hasta enrollarse en el cuello de la camiseta gris. El muchacho a su vez apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, empujándola peligrosamente contra su pecho. Sus labios murmuraron algo, los labios tintados de rojo siguieron el juego. El público estaba enloqueciendo en el momento que los Bucks, fuera del cuadrilátero, se alzaban para ser espectadores del beso más caliente contemplado en la historia de la lucha.

Marty observó silenciosamente cuando Nick irrumpió en la sala arrojando su título. El metal pesado cayó sobre el sofá, rebotando contra el cojín con su peso y yendo al suelo. El menor de los Bucks giró enfrentándose cara a cara con el menor miembro del grupo.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso, Bonnie? - gritó.

Los ojos azules de Nick ardían con rabia. Su rostro estaba casi completamente rojo del enojo. Scurll se encogió ligeramente en la esquina, nunca había escuchado a los hermanos decir palabrotas, nunca sin el tono de vacilación que siempre tenían.

La morena vaciló en responder.

\- Lo viste. Lo besé.

Nick lanzó una risa seca, su rostro inclinándose hasta el de la muchacha. Sus narices casi rozando.

Marty sintió un estremecimiento subir por su columna vertebral. ¿Siquiera habían notado su presencia? Él se preparo, listo para actuar en protección si algo se pasaba de la raya.

\- Lo vi.- respondió el joven con la mandíbula apretada.- ¿Por qué...?

\- ¡Por qué estaba en el maldito guión, Nick, por eso lo hice! - la joven explotó. Sus fosas nasales ensanchándose.- Fue un cambio de último segundo. Hubiésemos perdido o ganado tenía que hacerlo, no fue mi culpa, no es como si lo hubiera pedido...

\- Nosotros no necesitamos de este empuje, Bonnie.- Nick se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sacándose la bandana alrededor de su cabeza, la arrojó. Soltó un suspiro que tenía retenido.- Estamos bien...

La muchacha se apretó el puente de la nariz, tomando una profunda inhalación, dijo:

\- He oído esta historia tantas veces...- dijo en tono cansino. Sus ojos silenciaron al castaño con una mirada.- Lo hago porque quiero, porque es divertido, y porque a nuestros fanáticos les encanta. No me importa la luz del reflector ni el mejor estelar.

\- Sabemos eso...- El castaño maldijo por lo bajo. Desde atrás Marty notó como los músculos de su espalda se destensaron, él estaba lentamente relajándose. O al menos bajando los humos. El lenguaje corporal de ambos seguía siendo tenso.

¿Por qué era tan importante?

\- Matt no será suave...- dijo el joven. Bonnie lo miró fijamente para luego asentir, lentamente. Nick volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.- Es en serio, no creas por un segundo que olvidare esa imagen.

Abandonando la habitación, Nick desapareció por dónde había llegado. Dejando a una inmóvil Bonnie en medio de la sala.

Marty la miró fijamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Demonios, él sabía que a los Bucks no les había agradado la idea de una historia romántica envuelta en su hermandad. Con Bonnie, siendo un compañero, además el perfecto valet, había  una dinámica totalmente distinta  en el juego: su sensualidad.

Ella atraía miradas, silbidos, y sobre todo, deseos. ¿Y las mejores mentes creativas estaban en contra? No había falla en aquel plan. La gente realmente amaba como el caramelo ácido tenía a los enemigos de los hermanos alrededor de su dedo meñique. Buena venta, significaba más vista en el circuito. Buena mierda. Matt y Nick, sin embargo, eran tercos.

Los ojos de ambos entraron en contacto, Bonnie abrió la boca, para luego volver a cerrarla. Entonces partió, en dirección opuesta del castaño.

La segunda ocasión que Marty se topó con Bonnie o alguno de los hermanos. Tampoco  fue intencional. La arena en la que se encontraban siquiera era tan grande. Comenzó cuando empujó una puerta entreabierta.

Seguro. Él buscaba un espacio lejano para estar con esa chica caliente que había pillado en primera fila durante su combate. No esperaba que alguien más hubiera descubierto el escondite. Y se hubiese ocultado muy mal, ¿o su intención no era necesariamente ocultarse?

Se congeló en el umbral, la respiración se le atascó a punto de un jadeo deslizándose de sus labios.

_Joder._

La pareja estaba aglomerada en un espacio, contra la pared. La espalda de ella contra su pecho, pelvis masculinas contra la retaguardia curva femenina. Con cada estocada había un gemido, con cada gemido un gruñido, con cada gruñido un jadeo.

El gemido estrangulado entró por sus oídos, invadiendo su torrente sanguíneo, subiendo a su cabeza. Ella gimió una vez más contra la mano que cubría su boca.

Cabellos negros, largos y brillantes,  pegados a las pieles pálidas y sonrojadas.

Matt gruñó una maldición, apoyando su frente contra la sien de Bonnie, él comenzó a murmurar contra su rostro, sacudiendo mechones azabaches contra la piel sudorosa.

\- Maldición, Doe. - la voz se escuchó profunda y trabajosa.- ¿Creíste que sería buena idea? ¿Esto era lo que querías obtener, huh? ¿Querías enojarme? - La mano gruesa del luchador abandonó su boca para aferrarse en torno el cuello de la muchacha. Ambos pelinegros gimieron.- ¿Porque no puedes ir y pedirlo como una buena niña?

Matt tenía presionada a la joven contra la pared, en una posición no muy cómoda, aunque a ambos no parecía importarles. El moreno tenía los pantalones enrollados debajo de la retaguardia mientras se impulsaba como un pistón en las profundidades de la mujer. La parte inferior del traje de Bonnie seguía colgando de uno de sus tobillos.

La morena tenía el rostro contorsionado en dirección a la puerta, por lo que él podía ver cada cambio en la expresión de su rostro, cada destello de placer. Matt también.

Él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello todavía le colgaba parcialmente suelto como cuando había salido del cuadrilátero, le colgaba en la espalda, adhiriéndose a sus hombros. El cabello de la morena se pegaba contra su pecho desnudo. Un brazo del moreno la sostenía del torso sin escapatoria, los pechos de la fémina se tensaban con cada respiración contra las copas redondas del top negro, amenazando con desbordarse de su opresión.

El otro brazo de Matt estaba en medio de los dos pomposos pechos, la mano masculina alrededor de su cuello, el pulgar trazando círculos contra el pulso que debía latir desbocado debajo de la mandíbula. Cada embestida estaba decidida a marcar un propósito. Cada empuje era fuerte, cada estocada precisa. Era rabia e intensa dominación lo que estaba presenciando. Alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies, Bonnie soltó un gemido tortuoso.

Scurll se hubiese ido de rodillas si no fuese porque sus piernas se habían congelado en el suelo, y lanzado raíces.

\- Esto es lo que querías, ser cogida como la perra que eres, ¿no es así? - Al pequeño gemido, Matt gruñó. Sus dientes trastabillando contra la mejilla de la muchacha.

\- Por favor, Matthew, por favor.

Ojos café conectaron con el par del mismo color.

\- ¿Qué? - la lengua viperina lamió la comisura de la muchacha, sus ojos fijos en su rostro.- Palabras, bebé. Fue todo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¡Estoy cerca...!

\- ¿De verdad? - murmuró.- Que mal que no lo merezcas.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, las posiciones cambian, el hombre se apoya contra la pared. Con entusiasmo, la muchacha se deja empujar sobre sus rodillas. Su rostro sonrojado contra el muslo del pelinegro, ojos oscuros fijos en los otros, brillando debajo de pestañas espesas. Los nudillos de Matt acarician el pómulo de la mujer, su mano se entierra en su cabellera suelta, sosteniendo y prolongando a ambos en esa aura de intimidad. 

\- Doe, ¿estás lista? - Los dedos femeninos suben por ambos muslos, la boca roja se abre parcialmente. Él desliza el pulgar por la sien de Bonnie, la yema de sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo haciendo a la joven estremecerse visiblemente mientras es guiada a los muslos abiertos.

Ella se adelanta, dando al glande una lamida rápida y provocadora. Da unos besos húmedos con la boca abierta a los lados del miembro, arriba abajo antes de tomarlo en su boca.

Matt sisea mientras lo hace, su mano aferrándose involuntariamente en el pelo. Ella comienza a bombear la cabeza arriba y abajo. El pelinegro se tensa y lanza otra tanda de maldiciones cuando su orden es acatada, y con una respiración profunda, ella lo engulle, su nariz enterrándose en la pelvis del moreno, prolongando un rato hasta retroceder.

\- Así es, justo así.- gruñó Matt.- Eres buena puta, ¿no? 

Aunque se atraganta, una vez que la polla se empuja contra la parte posterior de su lengua, ella gime a su alrededor, permitiendo que la saliva gotee de sus labios y corra por su barbilla. Lo hace otra vez, las caderas del hombre se empujan, las manos se tensan fijas en la cabeza de la morena.

Scurll podía morir ahí mismo, no había nada que él más amará que una tierna boca en su entrepierna y Matt parece estar igual, el pelinegro tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar una respiración para calmarse y retomar el semblante de poder.

\- Mierda...- Matt musitó, cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con la sonrisa arrogante de la mujer. Él no dice otra palabra cuando sus dos manos se aferran a ambos lados de la cabecita de la pelinegra, y la fuerza de vuelta. Empujando su miembro a través de esa sonrisa problemática.- Tan bien, se siente muy bien.

Las mejillas se ahuecan.   La morena  se concentra su respiración y no en el reflejo mientras el pelinegro retrocede y vuelve, zambullendo su garganta.

Los sonidos huecos, húmedos y ahogados son los únicos que resuenan a los oídos del espectador.

No tarda mucho cuando el ritmo aumenta la fémina comienza a gemir, enviando constantes estremecimientos por la columna vertebral del hombre, empujándolo más y más al borde.

Mientras el ritmo comienza a desestabilizarse, Bonnie cierra los ojos, una de sus manos se pierde más allá de los músculos torneados del hombre, para masajear tiernamente el saco colgando debajo del falo. Scurll se tensa como si fuese su propio cuerpo.

El moreno deja caer la cabeza contra la pared, empuja fuerte mientras se corre, hasta que tiene rostro de la fémina enterrado contra su pelvis, sintiendo como su semilla es succionada débilmente, con ese final, la aparta de sopetón, sus manos abriéndose en el cráneo de la mujer.

Bonnie toma una ruidosa bocada de aire, su frente se apoya contra la rodilla del hombre, su pelo cubriendo su rostro. No puede observar su expresión, solamente capta la cadena de murmullos sin sentido que está soltando.

Scurll retrocede, su cuerpo moviéndose a voluntad propia. 

Está de vuelta en algún pasillo, con un propósito y a la vez ninguno. 

Estaba seguro de una cosa, ya no podría buscar a esa muchacha, estaba tan excitado que caminar le dolía. Al minuto que pusiera una mano en su tensa  entrepierna pulsando furiosa por la liberación,  habría terminado.

Baño. Necesitaba un baño.

▼

Recordaba claramente lo ansioso que se había sentido cuando se topó con el menor de los Bucks en el estacionamiento.

El hombre tenía una expresión casi ausente, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido, no dijo una palabra mientras él se acercaba. Nick se acomodó el gorro negro que cubría su cabeza, empujó la coleta detrás de sus hombros, y guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Juntos cruzaron el estacionamiento, las maletas les precedían, las rueditas haciendo ruido incesante sobre el asfalto. Las luces de la camioneta negra parpadearon mientras se acercaban.

Marty carraspeo para ablandar el ambiente.

\- ¿Estás bien, hombre? - preguntó.- Estabas bastante molesto hace un par de horas.

El castaño le echó un vistazo a la vez que abría el maletero, acomodó sus dos valijas contra una esquina. Scurll notó que ya habían cuatro ahí, frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo...? Tendió sus maletas cuando Jackson señaló las suyas. 

\- Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? - Cuando no hubo respuesta, Nick lo miró con sus enormes ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?

Un gemido hizo eco en su cabeza. Marty se llevó una mano a la nuca, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Lo siento, estoy cansado.- dijo rápidamente para recuperarse.- ¿Guardaste todo?

\- Yup.- Nick pasa por su lado, y abre la puerta trasera, arrojando un pequeño bolso sobre los asientos. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Mientras el hombre se mueve aquí y allá, pasando por su lado una y otra vez, Marty sólo puede pensar en la imagen de alguien muy idéntico a él follando la vida fuera de Bee. Se pregunta si Nick sabe, ¿sería correcto preguntar? ¿Sería correcto no hacerlo?

El ojiazul lo mira un par de veces, si veía algo en su rostro, no decía nada, ¿si Nick sabía, sería correcto preguntar qué opinaba de aquellos rumores?

_"Hey, Nick. ¿Qué opinas de qué las personas creen que tu hermano y tú son raros? Cómo, muy, muy raros. No hay siquiera conexión de gemelos entre ustedes como para comenzar a detallar lo extraño que parecen. Oh, ¿y es cierto que se follan a la misma mujer? La gente habla, mucho. Dicen que han estado follando desde la adolescencia, eso, es bastante, huh."_

Puede imaginar el rostro del castaño transformándose, esos ojos tornándose mortalmente serios.

Su mente divaga, maldición. ¿Porqué había accedido a irse con ellos? Ah, claro, esa mañana no sabía a lo que iba a ser testigo.

¿Debería escribirle a Kenny?

\- ¿Tardamos demasiado? - la voz masculina lo saca de su mente en un brinco. Girando se encuentra con el mayor de los Jackson acercándose, Bee a su lado.

Como su hermano, tenía una simple chaqueta gruesa manga larga puesta. Ambos del mismo color. Matt tenía el pelo amarrado en un moño, su rostro a libre exhibición.

Cuando sonrió, se le marcó un hoyuelo en ambas mejillas. Igual que los de Nick, en las del castaño se le notaba más ya que siempre mantenía su rostro afeitado a diferencia del pelinegro.

\- Lo sentimos. Nos topamos con unos fanáticos al otro lado de la arena, nos tomó unos minutos.- Una ráfaga de viento frío aulló. Bonnie empujó hebras de cabello mojado detrás de sus orejas, se encogió dentro de su bufanda.- Pero aquí estamos.

Marty se aclaró la garganta, detectando la ronquera en la dulce voz femenina.

Nick la miró tendido un rato, luego hizo un ruido de asentimiento. Acercándose sostuvo a la morena por detrás de la cabeza, e inclinándose plantó sus labios contra su frente.

Sus miradas se enlazaron.

\- No tardaron demasiado.- dijo por lo bajo. Bee se iluminó de repente, sonrojándose, sus labios de cereza intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

¿Todo se había arreglado entre ellos, entonces? ¿O acaso Matt había sido la voz mediadora y lo que había visto era la prueba? No calzaba en su cerebro,  ¿la expresión ausente de Nick se debía a qué sabía lo que estaban haciendo sin él? 

Scurll cambio de posición de un pie hacia otro.

El moreno tuvo a su hermano menor a una cercanía considerable, estiró el brazo, el castaño entró en su espacio personal, mirándose a los ojos conectaron sus frentes.

Oh, el típico saludo de los Bucks servía también para despedidas, celebraciones, apuestas... Suponía que aquello era un equivalente a un apretón de manos o un abrazo en el lenguaje de ambos. No conocía hermanos tan cómodos para hacer eso. Él estaba seguro que estaría golpeando gargantas en su hogar si alguien intentase eso.

Nick sonrió, apartándose.

\- Estamos listos para partir? - Preguntó el castaño ojiazul. La mujer asintió.

\- Más que listos. Realmente quiero esa cama.- Matt dice, golpeando su puño con el hombro de Scurll, sonríe levemente.- ¿No estás de acuerdo, Marty?

Él jadeo, ¿era eso una indirecta? ¿Lo habían pillado? Cuando la pelinegra se acerca, riendo por lo bajo y se refugia en sus brazos. Como siempre suelen hacer, él suelta el aire que tenía retenido. 

\- Sí. Estoy listo para que la noche termine.- Dijo honesto. Apretando la mejilla contra la coronilla con olor a shampoo floral, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

Metiéndose al auto, respiró hondo.

Luego de varios cuchicheos el hermano mayor se ubicó en el asiento de conductor y el menor de copiloto. Él se sentó con la chica detrás, mientras ella tarareaba por lo bajo alguna cosa que salía por las cornetas.

Relajándose reclinó su cabeza contra la ventana.

\- ¿Quién quiere McDonald's? - saltó a preguntar.

Hubieron tres sonidos de acuerdo. Sonrió para sí mismo, podía comer.

Su misión podía tomarse un rato, podía relajarse, disfrutar, como los viejos tiempos cuando nadie estaba en los pantalones de nadie.

\- Esto es increíble, filma aquí.- señaló Nick sosteniendo el recibo de compra, la linterna de la cámara iluminando en la tenue oscuridad del auto. Su dedo apuntó la cifra final.- Esto es todo lo que costó toda la chatarra que compramos... Sesenta y nueve es mi número favorito.- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios. Alzó la mirada a la cámara.- También es mi posición favorita.

Scurll se ahogó, la gaseosa atorándose en medio de su garganta.

\- ¡Marty, ten cuidado! - Bee saltó lejos de la trayectoria, sacudiendo la cámara.

\- Ew, asqueroso. Ese es mi favorito también.- Matt dijo en voz baja.

▼

El sonido de la música era casi ensordecedor.

Era Matthew, su mente gritó. Era Matt el que mandaba. Sus ojos divisaron al pelinegro cruzando la sala, moviéndose entre la multitud, intercambiando palabras con AJ. Ambos se movieron a la mesa de bebidas, rellenando sus vasos.

Era gracioso como el simple hecho de saber algo que nadie más sabía podía mantener la mente en constante estado de alerta.

Moviéndose alrededor de la casa pasó entre varios grupos de personas, camino a la sala golpeó su puño contra el de varias personas en el camino. Había tanta gente, pensó.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kenny, riendo el hombre miró sobre el hombro.

\- Hey, Marty.- las palabras se deslizaron a través de su lengua entumecida.- ¿Qué pasa?

Despachando al acompañante de Omega, Scurll sujetó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina.

Kenny ancló los tobillos en el suelo, zafó su brazo una vez que estuvieron en el pequeño espacio menos ruidoso entre el tumulto de personas. Dos chicas les miraron entrar, respetuosamente tomaron sus bebidas y les dieron privacidad. Los ojos claros del hombre lo miraron expectantes.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó abriendo los brazos a los costados.

\- Es Matthew.- dijo rápidamente. Kenny frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

 - Es Matthew.- se acercó hacia la oreja de Kenny y susurró más bajo.- Los vi follando.

Omega giró el rostro hacia el suyo.

\- ¿Estás seguro...? - preguntó dudoso.

\- Sí. Lo estoy.- Asintió.

Kenny hizo una mueca, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo le miró trazar el pulgar a través del patrón de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué haces...?

\- ¿Sabes que tengo cámaras dentro de mi casa, no? - las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca del hombre, Marty las analizó dos veces.

\- ¿Tienes cámaras...? - dijo ofendido.- ¿Incluso en las incontables veces que hemos estado aquí han estado grabando?

\- Sí.

Marty empujó su labio inferior afuera, escondió su puchero detrás del vaso lleno de cerveza que cargaba. 

\- Ahora me siento atacado.

Rodando los ojos Kenny ingresó a la galería de su teléfono, pasó carpetas y carpetas de inservible información hasta que con un "aja" apretó una en específico. Empujó la pantalla al rostro de Scurll.

 - ¿Quiénes son estos?

Era una borrosa imagen a visión nocturna de algún pasillo en la planta superior, había dos siluetas, una más grande que la otra. La pareja estaba besándose, la imagen congelada en algún arrebato de lujuria. La imagen era clara en algo, ella estaba empujando a cierto pelinegro contra la pared, él sostenía sus caderas cubierta nada más por la finura de una braga. La morena tenía una pierna envuelta alrededor de la cintura del hombre, empujando su cuerpo semi desnudo contra el otro.

Marty miró la expresión de complicidad en la cara de Kenny.

 - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendo?

\- Hace un tiempo. Digo, no me molesta, no es mi problema. Es excitante, les doy a los tres si sabes a que me refiero.- defendió Omega, claramente haciendo su punto.

Jadeando, pasó la imagen y luego otra, y otra. Él las recordaba, de las veces que llegaba a estrellarse todo el Elite Club en la casa de Omega después de un fin de semana de viaje. Eran de besos, caricias, y abrazos robados cuando no había nadie alrededor, en diferentes locaciones de la casa. De ellos reunidos en algún lugar lejos de la gente.

\- No estoy involucrado demasiado... Cuando ellos descubrieron las cámaras. Vinieron a mí. Me hicieron prometer que cuidaría esto de cualquier visitante que se crea listo para robarme. Las he eliminado, estás son las últimas que tengo, son tiernas.- Kenny se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- No son tan cuidadosos como creen, pero al mismo tiempo noté que mi hogar les da la confianza de ser ellos, me gusta. Y como dije, es caliente.

 - ¿Entonces no es solamente ellos dos? - preguntó lentamente.

\- No. Para nada.- Él negó.- Eso sería complicado, los tres son un triángulo, sin un pilar la relación no funcionaria.

Marty devolvió el teléfono a su dueño, Kenny lo guardo sin quitarle la mirada. El británico hizo una mueca.

 - ¿Quién más sabe?

\- Chris no está tan mal como cree.- bufó el canadiense, se cruzó de hombros. Adoptando una posición defensiva, dijo.- Cody y Brandi saben. Yo lo sé, y ahora tú. No sé en quién mas han confiado o quién no le ha dado importancia. Pero escúchame, Marty.- su voz bajó unos tonos.- Las personas ven esto como un juego, pero esto ha llevado años de compromiso, por eso ellos no se rebajan a los rumores. Pueden disfrutarlo, son unos hijos de puta después de todo, por eso calzan tan bien. Pero se decente con este conocimiento, son sus vidas, no las de nadie más. No caigas en las garras de Jericho,  él tampoco es la inocencia personificada.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? - rió Scurll. Kenny rodó los ojos de manera exagerada.

\- ¡Obviamente el guardián del bosque! - dijo con una sonrisilla.

Cuando los engranajes de su cabeza dejaron de despedir humo. Marty se relajó. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Omega, suspiro. ¿Qué tenían ellos para merecer la lealtad que este hombre les brindaba?

\- Eres un buen amigo, K.

\- Ni lo más cerca, mentiría si saber lo que hacen no me pone duro.- rió.- Pero es parte del trato, sé el secreto, lo guardo, es justo si puedo disfrutarlo a mi manera.- retrocediendo alzó los brazos a los costados. Sonrió como un niño después de hacer una travesura.- Deberías pensar igual.

Haciendo el símbolo de _Too Sweet,_ partió, destartalado de la risa.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca, cabrón! - gritó Kevin Owens levantándose de su asiento. Señaló al indefenso hombre al otro lado de la mesa.- ¡Acepta tu derrota como el hombre que eres, imbécil!

Toda la habitación enmudeció un segundo. Bonnie rió de repente, una enorme sonrisa de goce plasmada en sus labios. Inclinándose a la oreja de Nick, susurró:

\- Me encanta cuando hace eso.

Ignorando las miradas lascivas que podrían recibir, el castaño le acarició los muslos hasta el bordillo del vestido. Hizo una mueca de confusión.

\- ¿Gritar? - frunció el ceño. Ella asintió, acomodándose sobre el regazo del ojiazul señaló disimuladamente a Kevin.

\- Con tanta libertad como él.

Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás Nick rompió en carcajadas. La cara se le enrojeció, el pecho vibró contra la espalda de la chica. Ella rió, contagiada de su risa.

\- Es ensordecedor.- remarcó el ojiazul.

\- ¡Son buenos chicos cristianos! - Kevin grita a todo pulmón. Detrás de él, Matt repite sus palabras de memoria, haciendo reír a algunas personas en la habitación.- ¡Habla mierda de los Jackson una vez más y te romperé la cara...!

\- ¡O te hará chupar su polla! - se burla Cole por algún lado. Hay más risas. Owens pierde parcialmente el enojo cuando ríe por el comentario.

\- Oh, Dios...- murmuró Anderson con una mueca nauseabunda.- Gracias por esa imagen mental, Cole.

\- De nada.

El hombre que nadie en la habitación parece conocer, bufa, y tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa y soltando una tanda de groserías, desaparece del cuarto. Sami Zayn lo despide sacudiendo su mano, una enorme sonrisa de maldad cruzando todo su rostro.

\- Lo siento chicos, sé que no les gusta oírme decir palabrotas.- Kevin murmura mientras se cae en su asiento.

\- Está bien. Lo censuramos en nuestros oídos.- respondieron ambos Jackson al mismo tiempo.

\- Ustedes están locos.- Brandi replicó desde su asiento junto a Cody. El alfa del Bullet Club, Tama, gira al líder de la Elite.

\- ¿Hiciste trampa? - preguntó.

\- No fui yo.- respondió.- ¿Page?

\- No, hombre.- el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

\- C, hizo uso de sus poderes de polvo estelar. - Scurll bromea, y Cody simplemente levanta su dedo medio en su dirección. Brandi le da una palmada en la espalda, se ríe un poco, lo que hace que su esposo le envíe una mirada perversa.

\- Mierda, ¿quieres decir que le robaron dos rondas seguidas? - Pregunta Tonga entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Yo lo hice, listo, caso resuelto! Era un idiota de todos modos.- estalla Sami.- Continuemos, AJ es tu turno de repartir las cartas.

Styles rodó los ojos y tomó las cartas que se le tendían. Gallows, quién venía entrando a la habitación se detuvo en el umbral, sus cejas subieron considerablemente.

\- Son unos desgraciados.- ríe divertido.

\- Apuestas, alcohol, malicia... Esto sí es una fiesta.- Finn Bálor se deja caer en el mueble atestado de gente.

Cuando Kenny cruza la sala a la cocina con unas botellas en cada mano. Page salta a preguntar.

\- Oye Kenny, no te importa que tu pequeño amigo se haya ido, ¿verdad?

\- Me lo cruce en la entrada. ¡No sabía quién era ese cabrón! - Fue la respuesta.

\- Jodidamente increíble - Fale se ríe. Yujiro entró en la habitación, colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- ¡Estoy en esta ronda!

Matt apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kevin y susurra:

\- Gracias hermano.- El canadiense le sonríe. Dándose vuelta, hace una seña a la pareja enredada en la pequeña silla.- Vamos.

Ellos se besan desordenadamente todo el camino a la habitación, un segundo su boca está cubierta por la cálida boca de Matt, entonces una mano sujeta su nuca y los obliga a separarlos, un segundo en donde Nick toma ventaja.

Las manos también están en todos lados, rasguñando y tirando de la ropa. Matt entierra una mano en el pelo de Nick.

\- Estás tomándola primero.- respira con fuerza en la oreja del castaño.

Matthew checa dos veces que la puerta esté cerrada cuando su hermano cae en la cama de espaldas. 

Él cierra las cortinas, escuchando las respiraciones pesadas y los sonidos que sus compañeros estaban soltando. Besándose con sorprendente necesidad, Bonnie logra meter una mano entre sus cuerpos, torpemente intentando abrir los pantalones del castaño.

Tienen que romper el beso para ver lo que están haciendo, pero incluso entonces es una lucha concentrarse con todos los ruidos que Nick hace cada vez que Bonnie ejerce algún tipo de presión sobre su erección. Cuando finalmente los baja, apenas logra tocarlo antes de que el Jackson menor se presione contra su cuerpo.

\- Extrañé esto.- Bonnie susurra, presiona sus frentes juntas, dándole a Nick su sonrisa más encantadora.

Eso le arranca una sonrisa a Matt, sobre todo cuando Nicholas se ve tan afectado y sus ojos azules se iluminan.

\- Yo también te extrañe, Doe.- Respira Nick, con los labios rozando contra la boca femenina.- Bastante...- Sus manos inmediatamente suben por los muslos desnudos y encuentran su camino debajo del vestido para jalarlo por encima de las caderas.- Quítate este maldito vestido, ahora.

El pelinegro se desviste al mismo tiempo que ellos. Envuelve su mano alrededor de su miembro latente, apretando un poco.

Sus ojos pegados en el espectáculo sobre su cama. Su corazón se acelera, las paredes no hacen nada para silenciar la música de abajo.

El vestido cae descartado, el regalo desenvuelto. Nick no pierde el tiempo para ponerse encima de Bonnie, con una mano enterrada en el cabello pelo oscuro y rebelde.

-Ni...- El susodicho corta el gemido de su nombre, su mano se pierde entre los muslos de la mujer. Nick empuja un muslo sobre su hombro, arrastra a su vez su lengua sobre un pecho y lo succiona en su boca.- ¡Oh!

Observa como su hermano menor entierra un dedo en las profundidades femeninas. Su tacto es suave y delicado. Su pulgar martirizando el nudo de nervios que haría todo más rápido y caliente.

Empuja su dedo hasta el nudillo, lento al principio. Lo sacude dentro, sacando el dígito Matt observa su dedo brillar débilmente antes de volver a desaparecer, dos está vez, sacudiendo y estirando contra las paredes estrechas.

Soltando un pequeño silbido atrae la mirada oscura sobre él, un redondo muslo de extiende exhibiendo el espectáculo en medio.

Matt guiña un ojo.

\- Gracias, bonita.- Dice.

La mirada de Bonnie está desenfocada, y sus párpados se agitan cuando Nick se inclina para apoyar su frente contra la suya.

La morena seguía intentando bajar sus caderas por más, pero el hombre retiró sus manos cada vez.

\- ¿Que tanto me extrañaste? - pregunta, cínico.  Sus labios apenas tocando los de Bonnie.- ¿Tanto como para dejar que abajo te escuchen? ¿O Tal vez más? ¿Quieres que te folle tan fuerte que todo el vecindario sabrá lo mucho que amas tener mi polla en ti?

\- Calla, Nick, no me hagas esto...- jadea.

Matt puede ver la forma en la que la mirada de Nick baja a la boca abierta, donde se despiden tiernos suspiros. 

El ojiazul abre parcialmente la boca y con una lentitud fulminante sujeta entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Bonnie.

Nick puede sentir la forma en que se estremece bajo su cuerpo mientras recorre su lengua a través de su labio inferior y lo deja libre, con un gruñido.

Los sonidos húmedos han aumentado, Bonnie gira la cabeza y se retuerce un poco, tratando de silenciar un gemido cuando sus caderas se doblan hacia arriba.  Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas debajo.

\- ¿Qué tan bien está? - el pelinegro pregunta. Su mano se mueve flojamente por la columna de su miembro, su puño se aprieta ligeramente en la cabeza roja. Una lágrima brota de la hendidura. Hay dos tomas de aire, Matt sacude su pelo fuera de su rostro y alza la cabeza.- ¿Bueno...?

Dos pares de ojos encuentran su mirada, él ignora el hecho de que ambos viéndolo hace revolucionar algo dentro, algo retorcido.

Nick sonríe, besa la sien izquierda de Bonnie, arrastra sus labios por su mejilla.

\- ¿O te gusta más gritar nuestros nombres? - Nick le tienta, a la vez ignorando su pregunta. Su boca contra la oreja de Bee otra vez.

Ella tiene que luchar para permanecer en silencio mientras responde perdidamente "Sí, Nick, por favor." El rubio retrocede para echar un vistazo qué tan necesitado es el estado de la chica. 

Bonnie presiona su pierna contra la cadera de Matt una vez que él se acerca, él baja su mano por su muslo hacía dentro, sus dedos frotando los labios superiores delicadamente.

\- ¿En qué monstruo te hemos convertido, huh? - ríe Nick de repente, finalmente plantando un beso contra los labios de la pelinegra.

Ella frunció los labios, buscando por más, la mano cuidadosamente posicionada sobre su cuello la mantuvo en su lugar.

\- Nada que yo no haya permitido...- dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Matt enarcó una ceja.

\- También recuerdo eso.- señala el pelinegro.

\- No, recuerdo esto siendo algo torpe y rápido al principio...- comienza Nick, dubitativo.- Ahora podemos ir como queramos.

\- Como queremos, cuando queremos, donde queremos...- Bonnie y Matt repiten por lo bajo. El castaño hace un sonido por lo bajo.

Bonnie se arqueó hacia arriba, mostrando prominentes huesos de la cadera. Ella extendió sus manos sobre su estómago y las levantó lentamente hasta que estuvieron justo debajo de sus pechos desnudos.

\- Oh...- susurró, sus mano se sujeto firmemente a la cabeza de Nick. Las hebras rubias resaltando en sus uñas tintadas de rosa.- Justo ahí, sí...

Nick arrastró su lengua entre sus pliegues hinchados, lamió con movimientos amplios.

El pelinegro besó a la morena, tragando sus gemidos agudos y sin aliento. Bajó dos dedos contra su clítoris, sintiendo la boca de su hermano trabajando, y la humedad y la saliva residiendo ahí.

El castaño plantó dulces besos en sus muslos internos antes de enterrar la lengua en el centro palpitante. La boca se cerró alrededor del calor, sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas.

\- Oh, joder, bebé...- Ella gimió. Los dedos de Nick pronto se convirtieron en tres, ninguno pudo evitar el fuerte gemido que salió de la fémina.

Sintió sus piernas comenzar a tensarse, estaba seguro que su hermano también podía sentirlo formándose contra su lengua.

Matt sacudió los dedos con fuerza, creando fricción sobre la protuberancia, en la capucha que cubría el manojo de nervios, ella se arqueó con un grito más intenso. Si había un momento en que Bonnie era ruidosa, era cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo.

\- Así es, nena.- Matt susurra contra su oreja, sus caderas empujando contra las suyas.

Ella alcanzó el clímax contra los lengüetazos, enterrando sus uñas en el antebrazo de Matt. En un intento de mantener los gritos bajos, mordió su labio inferior.

Nick se rió suavemente, frotando la mejilla contra la rodilla de ella, dijo:

\- ¡Que desastre! - se burló. Sus ojos brillando con picardía.

\- Vete a la...- Ella comenzó. Matt le agarró la nuca y la beso lánguido, solamente hizo a Nick reír más.

Acepto la invasión que ella le prometía en su lengua cuando abrió su boca. Separándose, intercambian miradas.

\- ¿Quieres jugar ahora? - Matt preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Bonnie asintió.- Nuestra Doe está lista, hermanito.

\- Yo también... - Nick escaló en la cama, atrapó la boca femenina en un cálido beso, cuando se arrodilló en la cama, sujeto a Bonnie con él.- Tú irás debajo, yo tomaré su trasero.

Toma un momento esparcir el lubricante en los miembros. Los tres maniobran. Sentándose en el regazo de Matt, la dura polla de Nick presiona contra su espalda.

Bonnie se arqueó, plantó delicados besos a lo largo de la mandíbula del moreno. Hebras oscuras y brillantes estaban esparcidas sobre la almohada, ojos brillando hacia ella. Labios hinchados estirándose en una sonrisa imborrable. Ella pensó que debía lucir igual.

\- Eres hermoso...- susurró. En agradecimiento, el moreno corrió su mano por su costado.- ¿Nick?

\- ¿Hm? - murmuró el castaño contra su cuello. Su pelo rubio se mezcló con el suyo cuando ladeo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Quiero que me tomes duro.- ordena.- Tú también, Matt.

Subiendo su mano, sujetó a Nick de la nuca. Y lo besó. Lentamente alzó las caderas, y comenzó a empalarse, pulgada por pulgada. La boca de Matt se abre en un gemido sin sonido, sus ojos se cierran parcialmente. Se detiene para jadear sin aliento una vez que sus pelvis vuelven a unirse, y él está profundamente dentro. El placer de finalmente tener algo que la completa dentro, casi la abruma.

Matt se permite un par de embates deliberadamente superficiales antes de detenerse de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Nick contra su cuello. Ella asintió, flojamente saltando sobre el moreno para probar su punto. Matthew gimió ruidosamente y agarró sus caderas con fuerza.

Nick empujó suavemente la corona de su polla.

Tanto como Bonnie como Matt sisearon entre dientes con la sensación de estrechez. Tensaron el cuerpo, un estremecimiento de placer subiendo por sus espaldas.

\- Tu cuerpo conoce esto.- La mano de Nick se sentía como una hoguera sobre su estómago, él se empujó lentamente, con suaves gruñidos.- Relájate para mi, bebé.

Se mantuvieron, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, y escuchando la respiración del uno al otro, hasta que Matt se impacientó.

Bonnie intenta reprimir un gemido mordiéndose el labio, sus uñas se aferran a los hombros de Matt. El moreno agarró sus caderas y comenzó a empujarse más fuerte. Hubo una quemadura tan placentera viniendo de donde Nick estaba encajado que no pudo evitar frotarse contra él.

El castaño tomó esto como una señal para dejarse llevar. Pronto la habitación se llenó con ruidos de gemidos y pieles chocando. El ruido olvidado de la música se transformó en un zumbido.

\- Más...- gimió al mismo tiempo que ambos hermanos gruñían. El ritmo era incendiario, Nick salía, Matt pujaba, en un segundo estaba fuera y él otro dentro. Estaban perdiendo la mente en todo el placer que encontraban.

Matt cerró los ojos, una vena saltó en su cuello cuando dejó caer la cabeza con un gemido.

Nick frotó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Bee, y luego, con un gruñido, la obligó a caer lánguida sobre Matthew, empujando su cabeza en la almohada justo al lado de la de su hermano. El moreno siseo con el movimiento, Bonnie giró la cara para respirar, hizo un ruido estrangulado, agarrando las sábanas hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

\- ¿Te gusta, no? - Nick abofeteó el culo de Bonnie, luego agarró un puñado de su pelo alrededor de su muñeca para levantarla. La morena gimió con la boca abierta, extendiendo más sus muslos. Su retaguardia golpeando contra la pelvis del castaño.- Mira cómo nuestra chica sucia se convierte en un desastre, Matt. Mira cómo le encanta sentir nuestras pollas estirándola.

\- ¡Más rápido!

Obedecieron, haciéndole saltar hacia adelante y jadear. Nick gruñó por el esfuerzo, su ritmo usualmente estable y metódico se estaba volviendo descuidado. Bee chilló y se desplomó, su cuerpo sucumbiendo a espasmos, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas encendidas, bordeando el dolor. Jadeó cuando Matt agarró sus brazos y los sujetó contra su espalda, él estaba sudando y respirando trabajosamente.

\- Aquí vamos, Doe, también puedo sentirlo.- Matt la inclinó en ángulo y empujó de nuevo, esta vez golpeando milagrosamente su cerviz. Bee vio blanco, ni siquiera pudo describir los gruñidos y gritos que salían de ella y de sus amantes. Solo supo que en algún momento sus ojos rodaron en su cráneo y la habitación explotó cuando llegó.

Matt fue el primero en llegar. Golpeó sus caderas unas cuantas veces y luego se vino. Fue repentino y rápido y ruidoso.

Nick los siguió rápidamente, llegando con un empujón espasmódico, todo su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose. Los tres estaban jadeando cuando se tiraron en la cama.

\- Eso fue muy dulce...- Bonnie suspiro, sus ojos fijos en algún lugar. Su cuerpo demasiado cansado para moverse, rió.- No puedo moverme.

\- Joder. Dormiremos hasta el medio día.- Nick empujó a Bonnie contra su pecho y besó su cabeza, Matt se acercó y se acurrucó detrás ella. Envolvió un fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina y besó la nuca de la morena.

\- Oh sí. Eso fue un infierno de cesar y morir.- murmuró Matt roncamente. Los tres rompieron a reír.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
